MY Worth
by Devil 002- Chan
Summary: After witnecing her boyfriend kissing another , Hinata is lefy heart broken with a hateful Clan and being replaced with her sister she no longer belonged , it was time to leave and find herself It was time to start anew and prove her worth , it was her time to find happiness. T to be safe but rating may change to M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : the beginning

A 15 year old girl with long midnight hair stood in the empty high school hallway with a choked expression on her pale face as a her big lavender eyes were full of tears as she looked at the scene in front of her, the boy who she loved and been dating for 3 months was making out with her bully the pinked haired girl who she once called her best friend ,the blond boy was pushing the girl to the wall while kissing her as the girl swong her skinny legs around his waist. The poor shoked girl couldn't suppress her sobs , finally getting the attention of the two before her.

The blond boy snapped his head to where he heard the sobs come from andhe palled when he saw his girlfriend collapsing on the floor crying " Hinata –Chan " he whispered and that cached the attention of the pink haired girl who he was kissing , a smug smirk escaped her lips ' _finally I thought she_ _will never come_ ' she thought '_good thing that I had Karin to put the note on her desk_ ' looking at the crying girl's face she could only feel satisfaction after all she was the one who betrayed her first .

**_Flashback:_**

_Two figures were standing in the deserted class " so sakura what do you think we should do to that white eyed freak Hinata" a redhead girl spoke to her pink haired friend leaning into the window frame over looking the courtyard ._

"_Don't worry I have something planned "she said as an evil glint appeared in her eyes there was no way she would ever forgive that Hyuuga for what she's done to her , no way in hell!_

"_What do you mean by that?" the red haired girl asked with slight curiosity Sakura always have the best ideas when it consernes tortering one Hinata Hyuuga._

"_I mean that" sakura pointed out of the classroom's window to a blond boy who was grinning while talking to two other boys laughing out loud at something they said "you know the perfect way to destroy your enemy is to break his/her heart "she responded " a heartbreak can never be fully healed you know" she said as a hollowed look took over her face , she herself is still experiencing a broken heart and in her opinion the worst wond ever was a wound of betrayal._

_Then the two girls started to laugh mischievously "the only thing you have to do Karin is to put a note on her desk for her to come to the science lab, okay" she told her friend who nodded in return, it was time to get her sweet long awaited revenge _.

_End of flashback._

The blond broke free from sakura's grip and started to walk toward Hinata "hina-"he said but was cut off by the midnight haired girl who stood up and hold her hand to stop him from coming any closer she saw what was needed to see there was no way she would listen now "d-don't come any closer, y-you hear me! "she snapped at him then turned fast on her heals and startedto run away while the boy stood frozen staring at her retreating figure guilt marring his usually cheerful face , head down in shame he walked off into the empty hallway leaving a happily vengefull sakura.

'she diserves it ' a voice whispered ' she took _him _from me!' it screamed in her head , with her head held high and a smile of victory on her pretty face she went home.

unknown to them the three had an audience...

Poor Hinata ran and ran until she could no longer ran , her legs gave out on her falling to her knees she looked around her, it seems unknowingly she had reached the park and collapsed under a tree her eyes were going bleary again, she felt bitter, hurt, betrayed, angry and she was heart broken she placed her hand on top of her aching heart ,it felt like it's no longer beating.

she thought they were happy , Naruto and her .After years of pinning after him he had finally noticed her fealings, in those three months she had forgotenthe wounds that her family caused her , she was starting to be happy again, she thought if her love was by her side she could be anything, do anything because staying with him would have been enough, even with her family disaproving of them she deidn't care ... but it seems that fate had other plans for her , once again she was robbed of her happiness ...

voices started to come to mind , memories passed by ... it reminded her of how weak she was , how useless she'd always was

'_ you're useless Hinata!' _

_'A taint to the Hyuuga Clan!' _

_'A disgrace! a useless girl !' _

_'you should've never been born.'_

_' you are no longer the heir , you have proved to be too week, from now on your sister will be our heir' 'father!, why?!' _

_'they need to pay.' a voice said'they all need to get what they diserve!'_

_'i got nothing to lose anymore...I will prove that i'm the best '_

**_'Power, Strengh, Revenge, No mercy...they will pay ...'_**

those were the only thoughts that passed her empty mind, eyes dull , emty , voide and emotionless .She didn't know how long she sat in that park under that tree only that when she finally came to , it was dark and cold.

Slowly standing up and walking home wrapped in her own arms only one thought came to her ' _i need to leave_'

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: just release me

In the hyuuga mansion:

A tall man with long brown hair was walking back and forth in his desk worry appearing in his face 'where could she be in this time odf night 'he thought

A knock on the door of his office could be heard a young boy entered "uncle, hinata-sama arrived 10min ago "he declared

"Where is she?"The older male asked rage colored his voice .

"she is in her room-" the teenager spoke but was quickly cut off by his uncle who stalked to the door angrily "I'm going to teach her to not stay out the house until a late hour "his voice" now cold as ice .

Both males walked in a long hall until they stopped in front of a door the older male knock it and they heard a small meek 'come in ' when the door was open they saw the petite young woman standing on the middle of the large bed room and bags everywhere in the floor. boxes in the corner of the room it.

"Hinata-sama what is the meaning of this?"The young man said looking stightly paller than before .

"Oh Neji is that you? why are you standing , there enter you too father "the girl said smiling gesturing for them to enter the room

"What is the meaning of this ?" her father said anger and worry in his voice .

"Oh, I'm leaving the hyuuga mansion! "She said with a cheery voice unlike what she usually sounds .

Both males stood there looking at her like she had grown a second head "what do you mean by 'I am leaving the hyuuga mansion 'you're joking right?" Neji asked hoping that he would be rightthere was no way hinata-sama would be doing this! this must be some kind of a prank that hanabi planned and she would jump out anys seconde now... but looking around the room he knew he was just fooling himself it seems hinata-sama is really leaving the hyuugas and from the looks of it for good.

"No I'm rally leaving and I'm leaving tomorrow too "she replayed while she was putting some dresses in a large bag

"and whoever said that you can go anywhere with out my permition? "her father finally spoke

"Oh , father don't you remember ? after u diowned me a year a go by law i can do whatever i want since my leagal guardian is my mothers family now "she paused looking at her father "it was your choice" she continued staring blanckly at her 'father' " you wanted Hanabi as heir to the hyuuga name , i didn't matter and I won't stay here to be used as a tool or a pupet in an arranged marriage when buisiness called for it ."hurt quickly found his way to her features but it disappeared as simple as it appeared .

" I don't want that for me i never want to go through what mother did , i just can't and wont end like that"she added noticing her father tense, she felt a twing of satisfaction go through her as she saw the look on his face 'they diserve it " a voice told her ' they all do ', and she was proud of herself for never stuttering once she now understood that she had nothing to lose nothing at all because there was nothing here for her , after all the mistreatements and scoldings the pain and the hurt she couldn't let her father rooul her any longer she just can't.

" but why ? Why are you leaving?" her father asked still shoked that his own child would to this , a child that until today never dared to oppose him , who can't say any word without stuttering could do something like that to him , his daughter who he thought of as a weak and foolishly kind girl would do this to him . of all people in the world she was the last person he expected to leave.

" because I need to prove to my self and to every body that I can survive on my own, that i'm not weak , that I am better off without the hyuuga Clan "she said and it was pretty much the truth too she always wanted to prove to her father that she is better than her sister and cousin but her shy nature was what made every body think she was not any longer because now you could say she had finally opened her eyes , while families nurter their children to grow and get stronger the hyuugas distroy theirs and render them to pupets emotionless pupets

"And where will you be living "her cousin asked quite worried that his young cousin be in danger while she is not in the hyuuga estate, while what she said was true it was a very bad coice to leave a naive girl on her own divice she could eventually end up being used.

"i will be going to Stay at aunt Hitomi's she always said she wants me to come live with her , I figured that now is a good time as any , at least there i would be loves and wanted "she explained to both males standing in front of her who lowered their heads ashamed.

"and one of Mother's old friends wants to meet me "with this sentence both men heads snapped in her direction.

"What do you mean by that "her father asked confused and slightly scared.

"Oh that, it seems one of mother's friends tried to contact me many times but she never could reach me i wonder why "she finished the sentence her eyes bore into her fathers with accusations and he kept his cold mask on , a Hyuuga never cracks infront of others.

with cold eyes her father spoke words that he will regret for a long time "Make sure you leave nothing of your filth, the Hyuuga Clan needs not reminders of their greatest disgrace"and ledt the room leaving a sputtering Neji and a bitter hinata .

_**AN: I know its not much but i'm trying to improve my stories and i started with this one because when i read it i was appaled that i made it so farytale like , hinata can't trick her father his a buisiness man he reads every thing he is supposed to sign it's a rule .**_

_**and sorry for my mistakes i Don't have a BETA whatever that is so if you could please explain it to me here is my facebook account :Boutheyna Djou **_

_**and thank you i wish you all the best JA NE !**_


End file.
